Trickster Fun
by Maria65
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a trickster who takes a certain interest in a certain hunter's love life with a certain angel. The trickster does things in an interesting way, and eventually gets a hold of Dean. Now as a girl, Dean must fight off the teasing, his cramps, her hormone's...and feeling for a certain angel. SPN belongs to rightful owners, as do the characters. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a boring day for the Winchester brother's as they sat in their motel room, Dean waiting for Sam to find **anything** interesting. It had been a whole week since they've found anything worth hunting, even with the angels in anarchy. Castiel had stopped by once or twice, but mainly talked to Dean about possible leads, and when Sam looked nothing came up, and it was annoying the two brothers'. Finally Sam's face lite up as he saw something, and threw a pillow at the dozing Dean.

"Ah what the hell?! Sammy!" Dean shouted at his younger brother as he woke with a start.

"Hey, found something!" Sam said, and Dean grumbled as he got up and walked toward him.

"What's up?" Dean asked looking at the screen.

"Well, it says that in Madisonville, Texas that there has been a weird increase in sex-change." Sam said as he scrolled down, and Dean groaned, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Come on Sammy, you know it's just a bunch of messed up people doing stupid things to their body." Dean said as he headed for the dingy mini fridge in the corner.

"Get this…none of them ever saw a doctor, most of them didn't even want it." Sam stated, and that got Dean's interest.

"Wow… Unwanted sex change," Dean proclaimed as he popped open a cold beer.

"Sounds like the start of a bad porno. So what, you thinking, witches?" Dean asked as he took a seat on the bed looking inquisitively at Sam.

"I don't think so, not there MO, and not only that; it's permanent, or at least seems to be." Sam stated as Dean took a swig.

Dean paused for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around this before finally putting his drink on the table, next to a half-eaten apple pie.

"That is a good question. Could it be a trickster?" Dean asked suddenly and Sam froze, his mind going back to Gabrielle.

"Well, if it is a trickster, we know it has nothing to do with the Angels cuz Gabriel's, ya know…" Sam hesitates.

"What, dead?" Dean states abruptly.

"Yea." Sam nodded in agreement, clearing his throat before returning his gaze to the brightly lit screen of his laptop; and Dean clasped his hands together as he stood up.

"So then, let's get this party started!" he states as he eagerly heads to the door.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Sam chuckled as he gathered up his bags, and they head out together.

 **Madisonville, Texas:** Sam and Dean stepped out of the impala, wearing their suits as they looked around. Madisonville was a nice place, nothing unusual about the area…until recently. Sam and Dean walked toward a house and rang the bell, waiting for the boy turned girl to open the door. The 'girl' was the most recent victim to have been 'changed' and 'she' claimed 'she' didn't know what happened. The door opened and a masculine looking female opened the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The 'girl' asked, from behind the screen door; her voice slightly gruff due to the change.

"Are you Jared Henson?" Sam asked, and Jared nodded.

"Yeah…it's Janette now at the moment though." Jared, known as Janette, stated with a frown.

"We're with the F.B.I, and uh…we wanted to ask you a few questions." Dean said with a friendly smile.

"I've…I've already told the police everything." Janette said, but let them in anyways.

They looked around the small house, it looked clean and nice; but a few pictures were on the table all of a boy wearing a jersey.

"Played football?" Dean asked as he looked at one.

"Yeah, for a while, then began playing basketball. Ended up falling in love with the sport, and was thinking of going pro…until this happened." Janette stated with a sad sigh.

"Say Janette…can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked as Dean wandered around, taking out his EM reader.

"I don't know how it happened to tell the truth. One minute I'm sitting here talking to this really, really nice guy; said he wanted to help me further myself in basketball. Afterwards he gave me his card, and the next morning…I'm like this." Janette said pointing to her body.

Janette looked to be a normal girl aside from the slightly masculine face, but overall nice body. She had a decent bust which Dean had already looked at, slim hips with slightly large thighs, but she was tall due to being male. Janette's hair was still short but now reached her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes showed worry at what happened to 'her'.

 **Later:** Sam sighed as they entered the 'Madison Inn' motel in Madisonville and he flopped on a bed, taking the information Janette said in.

 ** _"_** ** _It's not that bad really. At least me and my boyfriend can go out in public without getting a lot of stares."_** Sam couldn't believe what he heard and tried thinking if the cases we're similar.

"Do you think we have another case like back in Springfield?" Dean asked as he opened another beer and sat on the bed looking at the latest edition of 'Busty Asian Beauties'.

"I don't know. I'll look them up again; see if I can find anything out." Sam said opening his laptop and going through the site again.

A few hours later, after Dean had fallen asleep Sam couldn't believe it. Most of the cases were that of same sex couples, or people that had an interest in the same gender and suddenly their gender was changed to make it 'acceptable' to society's eyes. While same sex was allowed in all the states now, many in society still looked down on it. Sam couldn't understand…what kind of trickster were they facing?

"Hey Dean!" Sam shouted, waking his brother.

"Huh, wha-what?" Dean asked with a yawn as he jolted awake.

"I think I just found out what's going on. All the victims are usually those that are in same-sex couples, or people who have an interest in the same sex." Sam said and Dean groaned as he sat up.

"Stop saying sex Sam, it doesn't sound right coming from you." Dean whined and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just listen. It seems to me like this trickster is trying to make it where the victim's feel like their accepted in society for liking the same gender. Like with Jared turning into Janette, he said-!" Same was cut off as Dean groaned.

"She Sammy, Janette is now a she!" Dean stated as he walked toward the small fridge, grabbing a beer.

"Fine, she! Janette said that her and her boyfriend where looked down upon because Janette was originally a guy. Now that Janette is actually a girl, she stated that they don't get looks anymore." Sam said and Dean seemed confused as he sat in the chair across from Sam at the table.

"Why would a trickster point out just one type? Usually they fool around with one person and after they get bored, they move to the next and it happens all over again." Dean said and Sam nodded, confused.

"Yeah, that's what confuses me as well. It seems like this trickster is…more or less, trying to help people rather than hurt them." Sam explained, still not understanding as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Whoa, whoa Sammy, a trickster helping someone? This is practically a demon we're talking about, and those things have done more harm than good, we both know that." Dean stated taking a swig, and Sam sighed.

"I know but…ugh, something doesn't feel right about this. It feels wrong to be hunting this thing!" Sam exclaimed and Dean nearly choked on his beer.

"…Did I come at a bad time?" a voice asked behind Dean, causing Dean to jump with a cough.

"Christ Cas, don't *cough* do that!" Dean said before coughing more, and Castiel seemed confused.

"I don't see why you think I'm the Lord." Castiel said looking at himself, and Dean groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Just forget it." Dean said, and Castiel only seemed more confused.

"Hey Cas, sorry about Dean, he's trying to get over what I said." Sam said with a smirk, and Dean glared at him.

"What happened?" Castiel said, deciding to see what they found.

"Just figured out we might've encountered a trickster, and in a very weird fashion." Dean said with one last cough, and looked at his beer bottle.

"What's the trickster doing?" Castiel asked as he sat in spare chair looking at the computer.

"Well, it seems to me and Dean that the trickster is targeting people of same-sex relationships." Sam said and Castiel seemed shocked, his eyes squinting and eye brows rose.

"What the trickster is doing is changing one of the people's genders for the relationship to be acceptable, and if there is someone who likes to same sex more, the trickster changes their gender as well." Sam stated and Castiel hummed.

"It certainly seems reasonable as to why a trickster will do that…how long does it last?" Castiel asked, wondering how powerful the trickster was.

"Well…it's permanent, but some people go get their gender's changed back." Sam explained as he looked at the accounts again.

"Interesting. I'll see what I can dig up to help in the investigation; in the meantime you two go after the thing. I'll let you know the moment I find out something." Castiel said as he stood, and Dean nodded with a sigh.

"This time don't appear in my personal space." Dean said and Castiel gave a small smile.

"I'll try not to." Castiel said before he disappeared.

"Well…shall we get what we need?" Sam asked and Dean nodded as the two stood to get prepared as Sam closed his laptop.

 **2 Weeks Later:** Dean growled as he clutched the bleeding wound on his chest as Sam helped him to the car. They had 'defeated' the trickster and were currently trying to get away before anything else happened. They had figured out where most people went where they encountered the 'guy' who was the trickster, then followed said person to an abandoned warehouse where they jumped the trickster. Turned out the trickster had been waiting for them, and Sam and Dean got separated and Dean ended up facing the thing by himself.

"Damn, the asshole got a good one on me." Dean grimaced, looking at his chest as Sam helped him in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, just sit tight." Sam said as he placed everything in the trunk, before getting in the driver' seat.

Dean couldn't help but feel like something happened when the trickster had him pinned down, but whatever happened he didn't know. All Dean knew was that they 'killed' the asshole, but who knew how long that would last, those things were nearly impossible to kill, Gabrielle proved that. What confused Dean the most though was that the trickster said 'Dean, you need to accept the feelings within you!', and then Sam appeared and 'defeated' it. They eventually got back to the motel where Sam helped Dean onto the bed, before trying to stop the bleeding.

"Call Castiel." Sam said to Dean, but got no response.

"Dean?" Sam said, before noticing his unconscious brother, and cursed.

"Shit." Sam cursed, before he started bandaging Dean's wounds.

 **Next Day:** Sam yawned as he woke up, and stretched, looking around the room and seeing it was 9:31 AM, and groaned. Why was he awake this early again? Sighing he got up, and freshened up in the bathroom, and as he passed Dean's bed, he smacked Deans leg to wake him.

"Hey, get up!" Sam said when suddenly he heard a groan that didn't sound familiar.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously, looking at Dean's bed.

He suddenly saw an arm fly to the other side of the bed and noticed that it was thin, smooth, and overall very womanly.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, running to Dean's bed.

"What?!" Dean shot out of bed, eyes wide in panic.

"What…the…hell?!" Sam shouted looking at Dean in both shock and horror.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, wondering if something horrible happened.

"…Take a look in the mirror." Sam said, before turning away and going straight back to his computer.

Dean, confused by Sam's behavior, did as asked and the next thing Sam heard was Dean screaming a string of curse words.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Was one of the many lines Sam heard!

"I'm a girl." Dean said coming into the room, fuming mad.

"Yeah, you're a girl." Sam said and couldn't help but snicker at the irony of the situation.

Dean had straight, long dark brown hair to mid-back that contrasted perfectly against his smooth pale skin, and the flannel shirt with boxers hung loosely to his body now that it was female. Dean looked down before cupping his breasts and smirking.

"Okay, this has gotta be a dream." Dean said as his arms dropped back to his side.

Walking toward a mirror, Dean looked himself over while Sam took a deep breath with slightly wide eyes.

"Uh…Dean, this isn't a dream." Sam said, and Dean looked back down.

"Nuh uh, can't be. I mean…I'm a girl now." Dean said with a look of leading, and Sam sighed.

"Dean…the trickster got you." Sam stated as he rubbed his head.

Dean looked back down, before mumbling out curses again…this was perfect, just perfect! He'd have to get new ID's and that was one thing he did not want to do. Another thing that worried him was Castiel…what would the angel say? …Why did Dean care what Castiel said?

"This is too much." Dean said walking toward the small fridge again, and grabbing a beer.

"…C-can you change your clothes first?" Sam asked with a blush, looking pointedly at the computer.

"What? Why?" Dean asked looking down at herself. **(AN: I will be calling Dean as she from this moment on until Dean's gender returns to normal.)**

"Dean, your clothes are about to fall off your body." Sam said with raised brows, and Dean looked down to see it was truly.

"Fine…I'm gonna need a new wardrobe." Dean suddenly stopped at the doorway, and Sam laughed while Dan began cursing again.

It had been hours since Dean came back from her shopping trip for new clothes, and Sam was looking at the computer to see if anything else similar had happened so they could get this fixed…though he felt guilty. He would deny it; especially if Dean ever asked, but Sam had checked his brother-turned-girl out…he couldn't help it. While others kept some masculine look, Dean went through a complete transformation and looked completely feminine and it shocked Sam how hot Dean looked as a girl

"Sam, I'm here. What did you need?" A voice questioned, and Sam jumped looking behind him to see Castiel standing at the counter.

"About time! I prayed to you last night, and now you show up?! What did you get stuck in angel traffic?" Sam asked sarcastically, but happy nonetheless.

"I…apologize for the late appearance, but I'm here now. Where is Dean? I remember you saying it was about him." Castiel explained, and Sam tried to not snicker.

"He's on the beds asleep, don't be surprised." Sam said, and looked at the computer holding his mouth while Castiel tilted his head confused.

Ignoring Sam's weird behavior, Castiel walked into the room while Sam let the snicker escape…this was just rich! A few minutes later Castiel walked back in, confusion just pouring from him as he kept his head tilted, then looked at Sam.

"Sam…I said I was looking for your brother." Castiel said, as if he couldn't understand what was going on.

"Cas…that girl is Dean, the trickster got him." Sam said trying his hardest to not laugh.

Castiel just looked at the ground as if trying to wrap his head around what just happened, before he stiffened and Sam cocked a brow. Was Castiel…blushing?

"I need time to process this." Castiel said, and before Sam could say anything, Castiel was gone.

"That was interesting." Sam said, and went back to typing on the computer, when Dean rushed toward him.

"Sam, was Cas just here?!" Dean asked shocking Sam.

 _'_ _It's like the two are awakened by the others presence.'_ Sam thought, before nodding.

"Yeah, he came by for a bit, but left just as fast as he came." Sam said, and looked back at his computer, ignoring his brother-turned-girl's bust.

"Dammit, I was hoping he could help me out with…this." Dean said as she patted her hips, and Sam groaned as he threw his head up.

Dean's new body nearly undid Castiel, how long would Sam survive this event? Even's Dean's voice changed noticeable to a more feminine sound, with a slight gruff to it.

 _'_ _I won't live with Castiel smiting me.'_ Sam thought as he ran a hand down his face, while Dean was just confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Week:** Dean sighed as she leaned against the car in the regular jacket, with the normal shirt, but wearing flare jeans, and the normal boots. It felt loose as he poked at it, but it still felt right, and she didn't plan on changing much more of her, even if all she did was buy the necessities. Thanks to Sam, he had gotten a list of what he needed, but of course it was extremely awkward and embarrassing for the two seeing as Dean was originally a guy.

"Let's get the hell outta this town, and find the damn trickster. I want my body back!" Dean said and Sam chuckled as they got in the car.

"Moody much?" Sam teased, making Dean glare at him as they got in the car.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean snapped, but Sam just chuckled as Dean started the car and they left.

An hour into the drive, Dean glanced at Sam, and sighed as she turned off the music.

"So, any idea as to where the trickster left to?" Dean asked as Sam opened the book he wrote things down in.

"The only others places a trickster would appear would be Springfield, Ohio; or somewhere further in Madisonville." Sam said and Dean nodded with a groan.

"We'll check more of Madisonville, see if anything else pop's up and then head to Springfield. If push comes to shove, we try to summon the asshole to change me back to normal." Dean said with a roll of her shoulders, and Sam nodded…but didn't quite understand why the thought of changing Dean back disappointed him.

 _'_ _I wonder how Castiel feels about the situation. I know he has 'something' for my brother, and now that Dean's been turned into a girl…well. Wait…Dean's gonna have to change her name for a bit.'_ Sam thought, and slapped his head.

"Dammit, I forgot!" Sam said, and Dean jumped, but looked at him.

"What Sammy, what is it?!" Dean asked, thinking Sam left something.

"You're going to have to change your name to something until we get you back to normal." Sam said and Dean about stomped on the brakes.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Change my name?! No, I don't think so. I'm fine with just Dean; we're not changing my name. That's going too far!" Dean ranted, and Sam just shrugged with an impassive look.

"Be that as it may Dean, people are going to be suspicious about your name. I think we should have it be different until we get you back to normal." Sam said, and Dean growled.

"Fine, what do you think my name should be?" Dean asked as she held her head with one hand.

"I don't know…uh…Deanette!" Sam exclaimed, causing Dean to jump at the loud noise.

"Deanette?" Dean questioned, looking at Sam confused.

"Yeah, Deanette. It'd still be your name, but with 'et' at the end. Dean-et, it works." Sam said like it was the most obvious thing, and Dean sighed.

"Fine Sam, you win." Dean, known as Deanette, said with a sigh as she continued to watch the road.

 **Later:** They checked in again at 'Madison Inn' and after laying their stuff down, they saw Castiel there and he seemed to look relieved to see them.

"Good, I was worried you two had left." Castiel said, and Sam shrugged.

"We thought about it, but figured it'd be a good idea to wait a bit longer and see if anything about this trickster pops up again." Sam said, but there was a certain look in his eyes.

Castiel knew that look, and gave an internal sigh while he just breathed hard through it nose. Sam had figured it out a long time ago that Castiel had…feelings, for Dean, but opted not to tell Dean stating that Castiel needed to tell Dean instead. At points when just Sam and Castiel spoke and Dean was asleep, Sam kept dropping hints about Dean to Castiel, but Castiel shrugged them off. After all, Dean was into the woman as that was proven with the one night stands Dean had; but of course there did seem to be a certain vitality Dean had only when he was around Castiel, and he seemed more at ease.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded.

"Yes, just…still trying to wrap my head around things." Castiel said, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I know. How do you think I feel?" Dean said with a sigh as she dropped her bag on the bed.

 _'_ _How am I going to survive?'_ Was Castiel's thought as he watched Dean's movement, before he took a deep breathe to calm himself.

"Anyways, found out anything?" Dean asked, but Castiel didn't respond.

"Cas!" Dean shouted to get the angel's attention as Dean sat on her bed.

"What?" Cas asked as he looked at Dean, and Dean's breathe caught.

There was something in Cas eyes that made Dean feel weak and she was glad she was sitting down; because the look was so intense Dean could've sworn she would've melted at the look. Sam watched them from where he stood by his bed, before he cleared his throat and grabbed the keys.

"I'm…uh…I'm gonna take a look around town." Sam said and left, while Dean and Castiel stared at one another.

"Cas…are you okay? You seem out of it today." Dean said, and Castiel nodded as he tried not to stare so much.

"Yes, it's just hard to wrap my brain around the fact…the fact that you're now a woman." Castiel said as he tried to not let his gaze linger anywhere on Dean for too long.

"Well, I'm not pleased myself, thought and hoped it was a dream but then Sam had to remind me that the trickster got me. Though I do know one thing." Dean said with a smug look, and Castiel rose a brow; silently asking Dean to continue.

"I look damn good as a woman!" Dean stated and grabbed him a coke instead of a beer from the fridge; he had a strange craving for Coke-Cola. **(This happens with me a lot, so I went with it.)**

"Dean focus, we need to return you to normal." Castiel said as he looked at the ceiling to avoid looking at Dean's ass when she stood.

 _'_ _This is going to test my level of restraint. I highly doubt Dean would still see me as a friend if I spilled my feelings for him here and now.'_ Castiel thought when suddenly Dean threw the coke back in the fridge.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked as Dean huffed, and looked at her phone.

"You know what? I'm bored, I'm gonna head to the bar; wanna tag along?" Dean asked as she clicked her phone shut, shoving it back in her jacket as she looked at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel nearly stiffened at the look, one of hope and pleading…obviously not intent on being alone as the way he is as he's now different. Castiel sighed and nodded, agreeing to go with Dean…mainly to protect him from anyone who would dare touch HIS Dean.

 _'_ _Wait…did I seriously just think of Dean as mine?'_ Castiel thought, but his thought was interrupted as Dean sent a smile at Castiel.

"Thanks Cas, come on! Let's go…and call me Deanette, its Sam's idea." Dean said with a roll of his eyes, and Castiel hid a smirk…this might be interesting.

 **Madisonville Bar:** Night drew in when Dean and Castiel officially stopped at the bar, and Castiel mainly stood guard beside Dean while Dean talked to some of the local girls. Unlike Dean thought though, she wasn't flirting with them, just having a nice chat while surprised her.

"So, that man right, are you two…you know? Dating?" a blonde questioned, one of three she was talking to.

"Who, Castiel?" Dean questioned as she glanced to the blue-eyed angel.

"Nah, we're just good friends. We've known each other for a long time; and we've gotten each other out of sticky situation's more than I can count." Dean said and the girls giggled, some having blushes as their minds went south with that phrase.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Dean asked, and the blonde only sighed dreamily.

"Oh Deanette my dear, you are so lucky to have such a handsome man like that around. If I didn't know any better, I would've stated you two are dating; have you seen how he's been acting?" the blonde said and Dean looked at Cas, watching to see if anything unusual happened…in which it did.

A man was walking toward the group, as if intending to do something that made even Dean's skin crawl; but what Castiel did surprised Dean. Castiel stood behind Dean, a vicious look on his face and murder in his eyes directed at the guy; but the man glared back. Castiel growled back and wrapped an arm around Deans' waist, causing Dean to blush madly as her heart beat faster.

 _'_ _What the hell is Castiel doing?'_ Dean thought as she looked at the girls to see them almost squealing with excitement.

"She's with me, find your own girl." Castiel threatened; and Dean noticed the possessive tone within the voice; causing her face to heat up more.

 _'_ _Cas, do you even understand what your voice is doing to me/'_ Dean thought as she tightened her legs, not understanding why Castiel's voice was having such an effect on him…he's heard it plenty of times.

The guy just scoffed before swaying off, hoping to find a different girl.

"Castiel, what the hell was that?" Dean questioned Castiel, voice a whisper; and Castiel just seemed confused.

"I just stopped some guy from touching you in an unwanted way, what else?" Castiel asked as he stared into Dean again, causing her face to heat up again and turn away.

"T-thanks Cas." Dean said, and Castiel gave a small smile.

"You're welcome Deanette." Castiel said and Dean nearly growled at the name.

 _'_ _Lord what do I do? Not only is his voice having a different effect on me, why am I stuttering as well as getting so easily flustered. This is Castiel for crying out loud, we're both guy's for crying out loud…well…I was a guy.'_ Dean thought, and the girls giggled.

"You two are a match made I heaven." The blonde stated with a glint in her eyes, and Dean chuckled.

"Ah, yeah well, my brother says the same thing. My brother keeps saying I need to 'admit' that I have feelings for Cas, which I tell you I don't, but he tells me to admit them." Dean said, wondering why he sounded like he lied.

"Oh please Deanette, we can tell you two have a thing for one another; there is clearly something forming between you two." A brunette, who was nearly right across from her stated as they were sitting at the corner of the bar.

"I agree with Jasmine here, you like, maybe even love, you're friend Cas there." Sarah, the last of the trio who had light red hair, stated.

"I agree with Sarah, you need to admit your feelings to Cas; else someone might try and steal him from you, and that'll lead to nothing but heartbreak for you two. And personally Deanette, you only find someone like that once, and even if you try to stay in contact when he finds a girl who admits her love to him, it'll break both your hearts because he'll never be yours in the end." The blonde repeated, her blue eyes showing seriousness even as her tone admitted it.

Dean thought on what they said…someone else taking Castiel away from her?! She didn't know why, but that actually bothered her, and in a way she wasn't sure she could truly handle as it felt odd. She groaned, not sure what to say, but the blonde patted her back softly and in understanding.

"We understand Deanette dear; it's hard to admit something when there's always been the friendship line that one is afraid to break. But you need to pay attention to Cas's body language, it'd obvious he likes you as more than a friend, and it's obvious he wants to stay with you. Just trust me dear, and take the chance; you never know what you truly have until it's gone, please don't experience it like I have darling." The blonde said with a soft smile on her lips, an odd glint in her blue eyes.

Dean tilted her head a bit; confused as to what just happened, but tried to ignore it…it seemed off to see that glint. It seemed familiar, but she wasn't too sure why it seemed so familiar…maybe she'd seen it somewhere before. Sighing, Dean smiled at the girls as if she understood what they were saying…which she might've, she wasn't too sure.

"Thanks girls, I appreciate the help." Dean said as she took another sip of her beer, before the three girls smuggled her in a hug.

"Always dear!" the blonde shouted, causing Castiel to jump and see that Dean was being hugged by the girls she had been talking to.

 _'_ _Even as a girl they can't get enough of him.'_ Castiel thought, trying to not let his jealousy shine through.

"We don't mind helping out another girl in trouble!" the brunette, Jasmine stated with a smirk.

"We're always here for another gal in need of help." The red-head, Sarah said, smiling brightly at Dean with her green eyes looking into her own green.

Dean blushed, but laughed; causing the girls to laugh and giggle as well, which in turn caused Castiel to smile. If Dean was happy, so was he; and that was all he wanted, to see Dean happy, even if that happiness wasn't because of him. Soon they left the bar, and headed back to the hotel they were staying out, each trying to keep their gaze off the other, but Dean had an easier time with his thoughts distracting him.

 _'_ _Why would someone try to take Cas from me? Personally why does it bother me? I mean yeah, Cas is a good looking-okay, he's a handsome guy, and obviously a woman would want him; but why should someone wanting to be with him bother me so much. I feel like if someone took Cas from me…I'd die!'_ Dean thought, before taking a glance at Cas, only to swear she thought he turned his gaze away quickly.

 _'_ _I need something to kill these thoughts. Cas is never going to leave me; he's an amazing best friend; why would he leave?'_ Dean thought with a sigh, but that seemed to worry Castiel.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked, his tone holding concern; and Dean chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah Cas, I'm okay; don't worry 'bout me. Think I'm just tired." Dean said, before a feminine yawn came from her throat.

 _'_ _Whoa, even my yawn sounds girlish.'_ Dean thought, before she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Maybe I should drive." Castiel suggested, and Dean straightened her shoulders, eye narrowed.

"Nuh-uh, no one drives Baby except me…Sam was an exception because the car became his for a short while." Dean stated with a determined voice, and Cas chuckled.

"Even as a girl your attitude about the car hasn't changed." Castiel stated, and Dean only giggled in response.

 **Motel:** Dean and Castiel entered only to see Sam, still awake at 3 AM, on his computer still looking.

"Sam, get some fucking sleep." Dean grumbled out, and Sam sighed.

"Not yet Dean, I've almost found the trickster." Sam said, and yawned drinking more coffee.

"Whatever dude, I'm getting some sleep." Dean said and fell onto the bed with a sigh, and Castiel just shook his head.

"I'll stay and watch over you two, that way you're both safe. Your sleep deprived, and Dean seems to not be his normal self as a woman." Castiel stated, and Sam chuckled.

"You got that right, makes me wonder what interesting things will happen." Sam said with a smile, and Castiel nodded as he sat beside Dean's bed, waiting until morning.

As morning came, the Winchester's where up and moving as was Castiel. He deemed it wise to stay with them until this was figured out, and their next location…Springfield, Ohio! There had been similar reports coming from there, and new rumors of humorous changes during broad daylight, scaring the crap out of people. It would've been funny if it wasn't for the fact that Dean, Sam, and Cas were looking for that trickster. Along the way they took a few breaks for Dean to get some rest as she would sigh, and lay an arm over her eyes; Sam and Castiel offered to drive, but they were shot down with Dean saying even the car needed to stop and cool off. They arrived at Springfield, Ohio in two days' time, with the second day just hitting midnight; and checking into the hotel they were at last time, they turned into.

"It seems it's starting to take a toll on Dean." Sam whispered to Castiel, who nodded as he watched Dean sleep in slight peace.

Ever since Dean's conversation with the woman that Castiel had paid little attention to, Dean had started acting weird around him. She gave lingering glances to Castiel, sometimes blushing whenever their hands accidentally brushed, and she seemed very aware whenever he was around. It not only made Castiel long for Dean's attention more, but it also confused him. There had been times Dean had given Castiel a longing look, causing Castiel's blood to go hot, and yearn for Dean's attention even more. Sam had asked his Castiel had confessed yet, in which Castiel replied truthfully…he hasn't. It seemed to aggravate the younger Winchester, but he wouldn't intervene no matter how much he wanted to.

"You'll need to confess soon Castiel you never know if Dean will fall for someone else, even if it's another guy he falls for. You should act soon." Sam said, before he got in his bed and fell asleep.

Castiel thought on Sam's words, it sounded familiar to what one of the woman said to Dean. Sighing, Castiel decided to stay awake again, having no real need of sleep. Looking back at Dean once again, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, he let a smile crack through before returning his attention to being fully alert.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Days Later:** Dean and Sam walked into hospital, and showed their badges to the ladies at the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Sam Jackson, this is my sister, Deanette Jackson; we were hoping we could ask a few questions about some of the patient's." Sam asked, ignoring the glare Dean gave him.

"You mean about the random…sex-changed victims? I swear this is the 3rd time we've had agents of some sort coming in, and asking us about the victims." The woman stated, but led them either way to one of the most recent patient's.

"She came in yesterday, with the body of a male; but we got her back to normal. We looked over everything, and realized she's had no problems with her body, or being a girl…until she appeared as a boy. Her records indicated nothing about a sex change, but she'll be okay now." The woman said, and continued to talk, but Dean shut her out, looking at the girl in the room.

The girl seemed young, maybe only around 17, younger than most victims they've read about. She had brown eyes, brown hair that was slightly curled as it reached her waist, and her freckled skin was well tanned. It was obvious she was still in school as well due to the uniform she wore…and she also looked exhausted, and Dean felt a pang of guilt for the girl. She never deserved the torture of becoming a boy at random, and it reminded Dean of her own situation…about how she was transformed from a boy into a girl.

"May I go and talk to the patient?" Dean asked the woman suddenly, shocking her.

"Hm? Oh, y-yes you may." The woman said with a smile, and Dean walked into the room without another word, confusing Sam.

"Hello, are you Mary Moore?" Dean asked the girl, who looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me alright." The girl said, and Dean smiled as she sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked, and the girl sighed.

"Better than usual, but it could also be because I'm back to normal, and the achievement I made." Mary said with a smile, and Dean tilted her head a bit.

"Achievement? Mary, would you mind telling me what happened?" Dean asked, and Mary gave a small nod.

"I don't mind. It happened about 3 weeks ago, almost a month when I meet this girl in the restaurant me and some of my friends went to after school. I noticed her after my friends left, she had blonde hair and green eyes, with this kind smile of her face. She noticed my gaze, and waved me over. At first, I was cautious, but afterwards walked toward her anyways, and we began talking. She was asking why a young girl like me wasn't hanging out with a handsome man. I nervously explained that I preferred woman over men, and she seemed shocked before she smiled softly. She asked me why I haven't confessed yet, and when I told her because I was self-conscious because of society, she told me I shouldn't care what others think." Mary said, before she tried to think more.

 _'_ _Reminds me of the woman I met at the bar a few weeks ago, she had said the same thing in a similar manner toward me.'_ Dean thought, but continued to listen as Mary seemed to remember something.

"After she told me I shouldn't care what others think, she laid a hand on my hands, and gave me this really bright smile. She said that: 'Even though society has changed greatly, if you truly love someone, you should take the chance to be with them. For you never truly know what you have until it's gone.' Afterwards, she gave me one last smile, and left. The next morning, when I awoke, I was a guy. Another week went by with me trying to think on the woman's words. Taking a chance. I took a chance, and told the girl I had a crush on that I loved her, and seeing as she still knew who I was, as did everyone else at school, she confessed she loved me as well!" Mary beamed with a smile, and Dean couldn't help but smile back even if the words reminded him of what the blonde girl told him at the bar.

 ** _"_** ** _You don't know what you have until it's gone, then you'll be heartbroken."_** Or something along those lines, but all Dean knew was that the trickster seemed to truly be helping people.

"Afterwards, she asked me to be myself that I didn't have to be a guy to make her comfortable, for she loved me as I was. So I went to get myself back to being the girl I am, and to this day; I thank that lady I meet at the restaurant for giving me to push I needed to confess my love to the girl who means the world to me." Mary said, her joyous smile never leaving her face.

Dean couldn't stop a similar smile overcome her solemn one, and soon she was grinning brightly, causing Mary to giggle. Dean began to think over what was said, it certainly sounded like the woman he meet at the bar, as well as the trickster when he told Dean to admit his feelings, saying: **_"You have to admit your feelings, you won't have another chance. What if someone takes the one you love away? What if someone catches your Angels gaze, and they get together?! You'll be heartbroken; you have to admit how you feel to your angel!"_** Dean knew the trickster had been talking about Castiel, but had been denying her feelings for the Angel, believing since she was originally a guy, that Castiel would never show an interest in her because of how Dean believed God to view same-sex marriage. Dean believed Castiel would share the same view's seeing as he was an angel of the Lord; but with his action's earlier at the bar a few weeks ago…it seemed maybe that wasn't entirely the case.

"Deanette, have you been in a similar position?" Mary asked, her gaze curious.

"Similar position?" Dean asked, raising a brow confused.

"Like where you were afraid to admit to the person you loved the most because of how society would view it, but then someone gave you just the right push; and you confessed. Whether the result ends good or bad, at least you found out how they felt so there could be a way to fix it. Have you been in the position to need a push to confess your love?" Mary asked, a small smile on her face, as if she was trying to read him.

"Hm…I believe I might be in that position right now. There's this person I really like, his name is Castiel, and we've known each other for so long. I always denied my feelings because I wasn't too sure how he felt, and I was afraid to ruin our friendship. Maybe…what I need is that small push." Dean half-lied, half-confessed; and yet it felt right to say it.

It felt right to finally confess she was in love with Castiel, the angel who has watched over him no matter what; even when Dean felt she didn't deserve it for everything she has done. She even nearly betrayed his trust when she agreed to let Michael take her body as a vessel…all back when she was a guy, she loved Castiel, and she just kept denying it. Dean didn't want to tell the girl that originally she was a guy that had been transformed; still felt odd to speak about it. Though she wasn't denying that she loved Castiel, and didn't want to ruin anything between them, and she didn't lie about needing the push.

"Then take that girls advice! I'm pretty sure the guy you love is in love with you as well, and you just need some advice from her. She seems to be able to pick people out, so here." Mary said as she gave Dean a slip of paper.

"That's the restaurant I went to, and met her at. She's always there because I always see her there whenever I passed by, so you're bound to meet her there. Go there around 4 or 5 PM, and you should see her. If she catches your eye, and waves you over, it must mean that she's going to give you the push you need!" Mary exclaimed, her brown eyes shining brightly in joy.

"Thank you, I'll hold onto this." Dean said, giving a girlish smile, making Mary's smile grow wider.

"Mary?" a voice asked, and looking toward the doorway, was a girl about Mary's age, looking worried.

"I heard you were at the hospital, did something happen?" the blonde girl asked, cupping Mary's face in concern.

"I'm alright Caroline, I was just telling Agent Deanette about what happened. She wanted to know what happened, and after I told her, we got on a personal level where I realized she's in a similar predicament as I am, without the gender-change." Mary said, giving Caroline a loving smile.

"Phew, I'm glad you're okay." Caroline said, and Dean could see why anyone would fall for Caroline, even a woman.

Caroline had blonde hair that was in a medium-length ponytail that curled all the way to the tips, with straight-cut bangs, and her bright blue eyes showed concern for her girlfriend, but they also showed relief as she heard the news. She was wearing a normal outfit, sweater and jeans with tennis shoes, but a satchel was strung over her shoulder, obviously showing she just got off school considering the books that Dean could see peeking at the opening's.

"I'm glad you're okay…and your back to your old self!" Caroline exclaimed in joy, and Mary nodded.

"Because I don't have to change to love you." Mary said, and Caroline smiled, before she kissed Mary.

Dean blushed, before silently leaving, and sighed as she entered the hallway. Maybe it was about time she went a saw the woman they spoke off, it defiantly sounded like the trickster's MO, so maybe it was time to make a visit. She lifted her head as she heard footsteps, and saw Sam and Castiel approaching.

"Hey Deanette, ready to go?" Sam teased as he drug out Deanette, and Dean sneered at her little brother.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean stated harshly, and Sam just laughed while Castiel watched them interact in silence.

"Well, let's go; I'm starving!" she said as showed them the paper she got from Mary, and Sam smiled.

Nice job Dean, seems like you found the trickster." Sam said in congrats, and Dean nodded with a triumphant smirk.

"Yep, and this time in the appearance of a girl, so it should be easier to connect with the woman if I can get to the topic of who she truly is." Dean said, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Probably would've been better to have been born a girl, changed into a guy, and then try to seduce my way into meeting her in private. Oh well, gonna have to go with 'a girls night out' as one would say." Dean said, and Sam slightly shook his head.

"A girl's night out?" Castiel questioned, brow raised and Dean waved it off.

"Look it up online after we get back to the motel. I'm seriously starving here." Dean said, before they got in the impala and drove to the restaurant Mary spoke off.

 **Restaurant-Collier's Family:** Collier's Family Restaurant was the place they arrived at after following a GPS from Sam's phone, and judging by the name on the paper, and the words at the entrance, Dean guessed this was the right place.

"Looks to be the place." Castiel observed, and Dean nodded, unusually silent.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, but Dean suddenly bolted inside, seeing a familiar face and Sam groaned, following with Castiel.

"Hello, welcome to Collier's Family, have you been here before?" a woman greeted them at the counter, and Dean chuckled, rubbing her neck; even as Sam and Castiel followed right behind him.

"No, not really; first time here." Dean replied sheepishly, trying to ignore Castiel's warmth behind her.

The woman looked from Dean, to Castiel, then to Sam, before looking between Castiel and Dean again, before giggling, confusing the trio.

"Alright, follow me this way lovebirds." The woman giggled out, causing the Sam and Dean to blush, but Castiel tilted his head.

"I don't understand how she mistaken us to all be a couple." Castiel said as he looked between him, Sam, and Dean; though his gaze did linger on Dean.

After they were seated, and ordered their drinks; the waitress left and looking ahead, Castiel saw the woman Mary mentioned…which did happen to be the woman from the bar in Madisonville. She smirked, and waved her over, and Dean narrowed her eyes, before nodding.

"I believe I found the trickster…I'll be right back." Dean said as she got up, and walked toward the woman before sitting in the booth across from her.

"Hello Deanette, been awhile." The woman teased, and Dean narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Okay, explain to me what's going on, no need to play around when I know who, and what you are." Dean said as she crossed her arms, and the woman laughed.

"Alright then, since we're not playing games, I'll tell you. I go by the name of Shana in this female form, while I go by Luke in my male form." The trickster, known as Shana said with a mischievous smirk.

"Nice, now how about we go will a deal. Either you change me back, or I place a bullet in your head and then cut your head off." Dean threatened as she glared at Shana, who showed mock hurt.

"Deanette, I'm hurt. How could you think of hurting poor little me?" she questioned, and Dean twitched at the name.

"Stop calling me Deanette, when you damn well know my real name." Dean whispered harshly, never tearing her eyes off Shana.

"Humph. Not much for a form of fun or teasing are you?" She scoffed, before sighing as she shook her head.

"Let me ask first, have you confessed yet?" Shana asked as she laid her head on a hand, bored.

"What?! N-no, why would I?" Dean questioned, her green eyes wide; and Shana huffed.

"Well then, why should I change you back?" She questioned, and Dean growled.

 _'_ _There has to be some way I can get her alone, kill her, then get back to normal.'_ Dean thought, before an idea struck her head.

"Because I don't know how to confess." Dean mumbled, not exactly lying.

"You don't?" Shana asked, surprised she confessed to that.

"Yes…I don't want to ruin anything…besides, I doubt he likes me like that. We're both originally guys, why would he like me?" Dean questioned, and Shana groaned…she thought the angel was the dense one.

"Dean honey, you have obviously not seen the way he stares at your chest and ass 24/7." Shana asked, and Dean blushed red.

"W-what?" Dean squeaked out, sounding rather adorable, even making the trickster blush.

"My goodness, you're just so freaking adorable. How about this? I teach you how to confess, and after you confess, I change you back." Shana said, and Dean seemed surprised.

 _'_ _Not exactly what I was expecting, but hey, it worked.'_ Dean thought, before she giggled.

"Alright, agreed. Tonight, alone…where at?" She asked, and Shana hummed.

"How about the abandoned barn about a two mile drive from here?" She asked, and Dean nodded.

"Consider me there." Dean said, and they shook hands, before Dean went back to the others.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking at Shana to see her leaving.

"Was able to get a place, and meeting to see her…and then place a bullet in her brain when I get there. Hopefully I can get my body back." Dean said, unaware of both Sam's and Castiel's disappointed looks.

 **Later:** Dean sighed as she tapped her foot as Shana gave pointers on how to not only tell Castiel she loves him with words, but with body as well. It seemed more of an excuse for Shana to snuggle against him and other things, but Dean only looked away when she did that; her long hair blocking some of Shanas' movement's. Sam and Castiel where there, but where far enough away so they didn't hear words, but the action's was causing Castiel's blood to boil and rage in jealousy…those action's should be done between him and Dean, not her and Dean.

 _'_ _I don't care if Dean doesn't_ _love me like that, I won't let her act like that with him.'_ Castiel thought as he glared at the scene before him.

"And, once you're sure the point has gotten across…you grab his by his jacket, and kiss him." Shana said as she gripped the edges of Dean's jacket.

"Say wha-?!" Dean didn't get to finish her sentence, as Shanas' lips fell upon her's.

Her eyes widened, even as Sam's and Castiel's wide, but Castiel's soon filled with horror.

"That little-!" Castiel said as he shot up, but Sam held him back.

"Whoa Cas, calm down." Sam said, trying to reason the angel into stopping, but he glared at Sam.

"Let me go Sam." Castiel threatened, but Sam shook his head.

"No Cas, let Dean handle it." Sam said, and they both watched Dean and Shana.

Dean pushed Shana away, and scrambled back, wiping her mouth, eyes wide.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dean shouted, and even Castiel and Sam heard it.

"What? I was showing you a proper, heated, passionate filled kiss." Shana said as she hugged her body.

"Yes I know, but really? Did you have to do it to me?" Dean said as she wiped her mouth, before standing a little hesitant.

"Don't you want Castiel to understand your feelings?" She questioned, and Dean nodded, blushing…but he had bigger problems.

"Alright, so…I wrap my arms around his waist?" She questioned, but Shana shook her head.

"No, he would wrap his arms around your waist, and yours would go around his neck. Then, after a bit of heated talk, you two would kiss. After you admit your feelings to him, come see me, and I promise I will give you back your body." She said, and Dean nodded with a look as though she was thinking.

"Or…I could do this!" Dean said, before she placed the barrel of the Colt to Shana's head, and she looked at him blankly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shana said with a hidden threat, and Dean smirked.

"Like I give a shit about that, you die, I get my body back, and then I'm okay. One less trickster to worry about." Dean stated, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Dean, please don't anger me." Shana warned, her eyes showing seriousness, and Dean glared at her.

"I don't care…you're dead." Dean said and pulled the trigger.

The barrel of the gun smoked, and she pulled the colt away…when suddenly Shana gave a wicked smirk.

"I told you not to anger me." Shana said in a venomous voice, causing Dean to shake in shock, and Sam with Castiel sprang into action.

"DEAN!" Castiel shouted as Shana looked at Dean in a crazy haze.

Shana was quick in her attack, as she thrusted an arm out, her nails long as claws. She nails ripped through her shirt, right into Dean's chest; and reopening old wounds that had healed, as well as creating new bloody ones.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and shoot a few rounds at Shana.

She dodged the bullets, before kicking Castiel away as he got close before she wrapped a hand around Dean's throat.

"I don't care what I have to do, you will confess one way or another! You have to take chances if you ever want to be happy. I know it's hard, but you will do it!" Shana shouted, before she struck Dean, punching the boy-turned-girl across the face, a near audible _crack_ as the jaw nearly broke, but the nose did.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, his eyes glowing blue.

Shana suddenly hit a metal wall, and screamed as her back made contact, before glaring at the angel who pulsed with power before she. She growled, before she jumped into the darkness, vanishing.

"Get back here!" Castiel shouted, but hearing a cough stopped him.

"Castiel, she needs immediate medical attention." Sam said, and Castiel dropped beside the beaten Dean who had blood leaking from her chest, mouth, and nose.

"Let's get back to the motel. It's safer there, she might attack while I try healing Sam." Castiel said, and Sam nodded as they ran back to the impala.

 **Motel:** Dean groaned as Castiel ripped the shirt open, seeing how far the damage went, before even Castiel groaned…it wasn't good. Dean would be out of commish for a few days, especially with how much blood she lost, but Castiel believed he could remove most of the fatigue.

"Dean, stay with us Dean." Castiel said, tapping Dean's cheek to keep her awake.

Sam was currently out, looking for leads on the trickster, and find out why she was more powerful than most other trickster's they've encountered. While Gabrielle was powerful because he was an angel, this trickster was incredibly powerful with her physical attacks, and she ain't no angel, nor was she a demon…trickster's were demi-god's, and even still something was up with her power.

"Cas…I'm sorry." Dean said weakly, her chest feeling heavy.

"Don't be, I'm gonna fix you up, don't worry." Castiel said as he remove Dean's shirt, being wary of jousting her or removing the bra.

"Why insist on doing this?" Dean questioned, her voice think with confusion, stopping Castiel.

"What?" Castiel asked, almost like he'd been slapped.

"Why do you insist on healing me…even though I cause…all these…problems?" Dean asked, feeling weaker.

"Dean, stay with me. I do this because I care about you Dean…a lot." Castiel admitted, trying to get his emotion's to show through.

"Because…you raised me…from hell?" Dean questioned, wanting to know the truth.

"No…because…because of how I felt." Castiel said, before he began focusing.

"How you felt? Castiel, answer me a quick question." Dean said, her eyes fluttering.

"Stop talking, and let me heal you." Castiel said, but Dean gripped Castiel's wrist, her hands shaking.

"Please…just let me finish." Dean pleaded, her eyes showing desperation.

"I'm sorry…for denying it all this time…and this time, her words got to me. I realized your looks, but forced myself to think it was wistful thinking." Dean said, before she cupped Castiel's face.

"But the truth…was Castiel, I was afraid…because, in actuality, we were both guy's. E-even now…I-I'm scared…because I'm in pain, in more ways than one, but Castiel…I love you." Dean said, before she kissed Castiel passionately, desperation in her kiss.

Castiel seemed shocked, before he closed his eyes and responded, kissing back, before wrapping his arms around her. He soon noticed she was beginning to feel cold, but she kept kissing him, hoping to savor the moment, and Castiel knew he couldn't let her die. He tilted her head back, breaking the kiss as he sucked her neck, and placed a hand to her forehead. His hand glowed blue and her wounds began to close, as the blood seem to go back into her wounds, and her breathing was less harsh and ragged. After a while, Castiel stopped and looked Dean in the eye, seeing her regaining her bearings.

"Cas?" she questioned after her vision focused, and he nodded at her.

"Dean, are you alright?" he asked, and she tilted her head, but nodded.

Suddenly she remembered what happened, and blushed, looking away. Castiel was confused at first, before he realized her behavior, and cupped her chin.

"Dean, look at me." Castiel commanded softly, and taking a deep breathe, she looked at him.

Castiel kissed her again, shocking Dean, but she responded by kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss by tilting his head a bit. He pulled away, too soon in her opinion, and looked her in the eye.

"Dean, did you truly mean what you said? Because I truly meant the kiss." Castiel asked, and Dean sighed, but gave a nod.

"Yes, I truly do love you Castiel. I always denied my feelings because we were both guys, and I believed that since God seemed to look down upon that thing, that you felt the same. Not only that but…*sigh* I was afraid of ruining our friendship, and I care about you. Those I usually care about end up dying or leaving, then I'm alone in the world. I have Sammy, but I can't lose you Castiel…I just can't!" Dean said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Dean, you would never lose me. While I had, at one point, looked down upon same-sex relationships, when I laid eyes upon you for the first time, I realized then and there that I was in love with you. You were different from every other human I meet, because of your will to want to protect others, even killing yourself to do so. Just like with the trickster, she could have caused problems later on that could've lead to death, and you placed it upon yourself to put a stop to it and attacked her. You were nearly killed in the process, you also lost a lot of blood Dean, please be more careful." Castiel said as he embraced her tightly.

"So…you're not really freaked out that…we're…ya know, both technically guy's?" Dean questioned as she hugged back, arms still around his neck.

"Even as a man, I still love you all the same." Castiel said, and Dean blushed, before an idea struck, and she grinned.

"Then show me how much you love me." Dean whispered low, and Castiel flushed red, and tried to control his breathing…hearing Dean talk like that, and in the body of a beautiful woman…it was hot as fuck!

"Dean, are you sure you really want that?" Castiel asked as his eyes darkened a little as he tried to control himself.

The emotion's he had while he was a human still remained, and they were raw as he almost lost Dean, and it was hard to get them back under control. Dean just grinned, and placed her hands on his thighs, before raising herself on her knee's, and cupped his face.

"I want proof of your love." Dean said, and Castiel's eyes darkened as he wrapped his arms around her lower back possessively, holding her closer to him.

"Once we start, I might not be able to stop Dean." Castiel growled against her chest, and Dean smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Then don't stop, let's go all the way." Dean said, and Castiel's eyes completely darkened as lust filled them, she'd be crying his name before the night was over.  
_

 **Okay so the next chapter is sex...just sex, so if I were you don't like sex, or Destiel sex then skip the next chapter because that's all the next chapter is really going to be. If you don't like Destiel I'm wondering why you're reading this in the first place.**


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed before he kissed her hard, making Dean moan into the kiss as Castiel's hand ran up and down her sides, the skin surprisingly smooth and toned, making Castiel only want her more. Castiel's hands landed on her hips, and he pulled her closer, their hips touching, and Dean gasped breaking the kiss as she felt something hard and firm press against her thighs.

"Do you see what you've been doing to me?" Castiel asked huskily, before he paid attention's to Dean's neck, causing Dean to let a moan loose from her lips.

A hand came up and cupped one of her breasts, causing Dean to gasp as she came to realize her breasts were more sensitive than she thought.

 _'_ _I now see why woman like them being played with so much.'_ Was all Dean could really think about, before a moan ripped from her throat as Castiel licked the top of her left breast.

Dean clenched her thighs together, even as Castiel's other hand played with the right breast as he unhooked the bra still covering her breasts. The cool air in the motel hit her exposed breasts, causing her nipples to harder, and while it seemed to embarrass Dean, Castiel seemed to only be excited further and his mouth soon covered one. A strangled moan escaped her mouth as she tilted her head back a bit as a slight wave of pleasure racked her body, igniting more fuel to the flame in her lower belly where she clenched her legs tighter.

 _'_ _Where did Cas learn these things? Who cares, it feel wonderful!'_ Dean thought as another moan was let lose as Castiel switched to the next breast.

As Castiel paid attention to her breasts, a hand traveled south, skimming her stomach, fingers gently stroking nearly tickling Dean as the touch was feather-light. His hand came in contact with her jeans, and he grumbled as he unbuttoned the jeans, ad tugged them off, Dean helping as she lifted her hips, pressing further into Castiel who groaned and buried his head in her neck. Dean realized the effect she had on Castiel and gave a playful smirk as she ground her hips against his, causing Castiel to let lose a gasp, and clench her hips, holding her to him as they grinded against one another, a panty breathe, or moaned name escaping their lips as they grinded harder, faster, the friction amazing. Castiel sucked on Dean's neck again, causing her to moan in pleasure as she wrapped her around under his shoulders, slightly clawing his back.

"C-Castiel…" Dean moaned as she felt her body heat up more.

Castiel removed himself of his coat, and shirt's feeling too man layer's separated him and Dean, and before he could work on his pants, Dean already was working on the belt, and helping him out of his pants.

"I could've undressed myself Dean." Castiel joked, and she smirked at him, her own green eyes darkened with lust.

"Yeah, well…maybe I like being helpful." Dean's aid, before she kissed Castiel's chest, surprised at how firm his body felt.

Pushing Castiel back a bit so she had more leverage, Castiel allowed lying on his back and she kissed down his chest, before biting one of his nubs. Though they weren't as sensitive as her's, they still causing a gasp to escape Castiel and she moved lower, hands stroking here or there, lightly scraping with her nails causing Castiel to take a sharp intake every now and then. Dean reached her destination and smirked at Castiel as she licked her lips in anticipation as she removed his brief's, and gripped his length firmly, but not rough.

"D-Dean!" Castiel moaned out, and Dean would've thought she had hurt Castiel had it not been for the look of pleasure clouding his face.

She smiled as she gently pumped his member, using her nails to sometimes add a certain pleasure that made Castiel throw his head side-to-side in pleasure as he panted Dean's name out. Dean smirked, before she took Castiel in her mouth, causing Castiel to throw his head back and her name came out in a strange grumble/moan but it was her name, turning her on even more. She took him as far as she could, before her gag reflexes took effect, and what she couldn't reached she used her hand to gently pump him. Castiel was panting heavily at this point, and tangled his hands in her hair, moaning her name like it was a prayer. It made Dean smile in satisfaction as she knew she was causing him this much pleasure.

"D-Dean, s-s-stop, I'm gonna…I-I'm gonna-!" Castiel pulled Dean off, who gave a whine of disappointment as she was stopped.

A little bit of precum slid down her chin, but it only turned Castiel off more, especially when she licked her lips as he kissed her again, adding more pressure as his fingers went south again, and came in contact with her underwear, and he grinned at her.

"These got to come off." Castiel teased, and she smiled with a blush, and they too were thrown on the floor with the rest of the clothing.

Castiel's finger's stroked Dean's folds, and Dean gave a startled moan and threw her head back as Castiel rubbed her clit, making Dean moan and gasp as pleasure ran through her system. Her thigh's nearly clenched together if Castiel had wedged himself between her legs, her ankles locking behind his waist. As Castiel's fingers worked magic at her core, his mouth was attached to her neck, sucking and licking, sometimes nipping, leaving dark marks that he's soothe with his tongue. Suddenly Castiel entered and finger in her, causing Dean's eyes to snap open, her unaware she closed them, and a pleasure filled scream to tear from her mouth as she felt pleasure flood her sense's for a bit.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked her, worried he might've hurt her.

"N-no, you just surprised me. Don't you dare stop Cas." Dean said as she wiggled her hips, panting and Castiel gave a soft smile as he gently pumped the finger in her, increasing her pressure.

He soon added another, and scissored his fingers, preparing her for him and bringing her pleasure. He knew Dean was by no means a virgin, but this was a females body, one that hadn't experienced the sensation's Dean was now feeling, the reason Dean was so receptive to Castiel's actions. This meant Dean had never been stretched, and it also meant there was most likely a barrier within her, and Castiel didn't want to cause her more pain than was necessary.

"C-Castiel, p-please stop teasing me! Just f-fuck me al-already!" Dean shouted, a breathy moan escaping her.

Castiel smirked a devilish smirk at her, causing her face to heat up more, but he relented and removed his fingers, and licked them clean. Dean blushed as she knew he was purposely staring at her as he licked his fingers clean, and it turned her on even more.

"Alright, I'll try to be gentle. The moment it becomes unbearable, let me know." Castiel said and Dean nodded, her chest heaving as she tried to calm down.

She nodded and Castiel positioned himself, and slowly pushed in, trying to ignore how tight Dean was, and focus on trying not to bring her any pain.

 _'_ _Geez, Dean's perfect even as a girl. God really made Dean perfect for either gender…so tight, so wet, so perfect.'_ Castiel thought as he bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan.

Soon, he was fully sheathed, and surprised he didn't encounter a barrier, which he had thought the trickster would do seeing as Dean did try killing her; make Dean feel the pain of a woman and hurt her as punishment for trying to kill Shana. Castiel ignored it though as he stayed still, focusing on Dean's heavy breathing; even with no barrier, it would still hurt seeing as she was stretched, her body trying to adjust to him. After a few second, Dean rolled her hips, causing Castiel to hiss, and look at Dean in warning.

"Don't do that if you're not adjusted, I won't be able to stop once I start." Castiel said as he laid his head at the crook of her neck.

"Please move Castiel, please!" Dean pleaded, and Castiel gave a gentle thrust, and hearing Dean moan, started his steady rhythm.

Castiel pulled almost all the way out, before slowly thrusting in, making Dean moan and throw her head back. This is why woman loved it, she wouldn't deny it felt incredible, especially once he began thrusting a little bit harder.

"F-faster Cas, faster!" Dean moaned out, and Castiel grunted as he pulled almost all the way out again, before thrusting back into her hard, and faster, brushing up against something.

"Cas, there! Right there!" Dean moaned out, and Castiel did the action again, hitting it.

Dean felt as though she was seeing stars, it felt incredible and she wrapped her arms around Castiel's shoulder's, claws digging into his skin, as though he was her anchor to the real world as the waves of pleasure tried to swept her away. Castiel's arms moved from her hips to wrap around her lower back, and he switched positions, allowing him to go deeper in Dean, causing a strangle, pleasure cry to come from Dean. Dean and Castiel sat upright with Dean in Castiel's lap as the new angle allowed Castiel to be completely sheathed and thrusting up, Dean cried out a little as Castiel brushed against her G-spot, and doing it again, she gave another cry. Castiel smiled softly, before latching onto a nipple as they bounced before him, tempting. Removing one arm from around her back, he fondled her neglected breast, making her go higher.

"Ah, ah C-Cas, ah!" Dean couldn't hold the moans back, her mouth refusing her ability to muffle her moans.

She worried she'd wake everyone in the motel, though she was sure there were already far past that point now. Castiel grunted as he changed their position's again, as he slid out of her, Dean would've cried if she hadn't been placed on her hands and knees, only for Castiel to thrust into her hard and fast, causing a new wave of pleasure to hit her. Dean wrapped his arms around her abdomen and thrusted harder into her, making Dean cry out in pleasure as he hit a certain spot every now and then; but that wasn't good enough for Castiel, he wanted to always hit that spot. Pushing her chest down a bit more, he pulled her hips higher and giving a thrust she gave a loud cry of pleasure as he hit that spot specifically hard, and smiled as he thrusted again, hearing the same cry, the new angle causing them both waves of pleasure. Castiel braced one hand against Dean's side, using it as leverage as he thrusted, hoping to hold her a bit more still as his thrusting became harder and uneven, no longer a pattern.

"Cas, I-I'm close, s-so close…to…to…AH! CAS!" Dean couldn't finish her sentence as Castiel hit her G-spot again, and she cried out in pleasure as her vision went white.

Castiel felt Dean's walls clench him tightly, and he nearly groaned in strained as he thrusted a few more times, before he felt his own release, and tightened his arms around her as they both came, both crying the others name. Castiel gave a few lazy thrust as he emptied himself before he slowly slid out, both falling onto the bed, but Castiel caught himself before he fell on Dean, crushing her. Dean groaned and rolled over, and smiled brightly at Cas as they panted, trying to regain their breathing, before kissing the other deeply.

"That…was…" Castiel trailed off, not sure how to explain it, and Dean smiled softly.

"Awesome?" she suggested, and Castiel shrugged with a smile.

"Better than awesome." Castiel said, and kissed her again, and she giggled.

"While I would like to get some sleep, I think it'd be a good idea to change the sheet's and take a shower." Dean said as she looked at the sheets, seeing their mess, and Castiel chuckled.

"Probably a good idea, be nice to feel clean." Castiel said, kissing Dean again, before helping her off the bed.

 **Later:** Dean sighed as she snuggled against Castiel, sheet's changed and both showered, their legs tangled as she laid her head on his chest, smiling.

"Now I know why woman like so many different things." Dean said and Castiel just hummed sleepily, even as Dean slowly dozed off.

"We'll still do this even after I get my original body back, right?" Dean asked Castiel, who kissed her forehead with a nod.

"Yes, we will, don't worry." Castiel said and Dean smiled, as the two fell asleep…unaware one person hadn't returned.  
_

 **Okay, so this is a first time doing a supernatural sex scene** **ever. (First supernatural fic as it is.) So I know Dean probably wouldn't act like that...but...I figured he'd be a bit needy and submissive, mainly because I wanted to make it was Castiel was the dominate one this time. All others are Dom!Dean, and Sub!Cas I wanted something different, so sorry if somethings are wrong, or like really OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5

As morning came the next day, Dean and Castiel got dressed, and noticed Sam hadn't returned. Dean sighed, before scrolling through her phone, before clicking Sam's number, and held the phone to his ear, hearing the ringing.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?"_** A voice said on the other line.

"Sam, where are you?" Dean asked, irritated her impala was still gone.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, that. Uh…well you see, the strange noise's coming from the room last night kinda…inclined me to stay away a bit longer, so I drove around town."_** Same replied, and Dean could've died in embarrassment.

"You heard that?" Dean questioned as he dragged a hand down his face.

 ** _"_** ** _Dean…I'm sure the whole world hear you. You and Cas were pretty loud."_** Dean teased, and Dean flushed.

"Shut up Sammy! Listen, get back here now, and tell us if you found anything about the trickster. I would like my body back." Dean said, and after hearing Sam agree, hung up.

"He's knows?" Castiel asked as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, and Dean nodded as she sauntered over to the bed as well.

"Yeah…and he claims we were loudmouths." Dean pouted as she laid against Castiel, leaning her head against his chest.

"Well, you did scream a lot." Castiel teased, and she rose a brow a him.

"Says the man who screamed just as much, if not louder than me." Dean teased as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Seriously, I get back and you two are still kissing? Warn me about this on the phone before I come home." A voice said, and breaking apart, they saw Sam, who was smirking at them.

"Shut it Sam!" Dean shouted, glaring at Sam slightly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, found out where the trickster is…she actually found me really." Sam said with a shrug, and Dean rose a brow.

"She found you, that's odd. I would think she'd stay in hiding after what I did yesterday." Dean said as she stretched, leaning against Castiel.

"Nah, she asked me to grab you two and meet her, saying something about believing you two confessed. …In which I say she's right." Sam said as he shifted at seeing them together.

"Hm? Oh, well let's go then." Dean said, and they left to meet her at the barn they encountered her at last time.

Shana was there as they thought, and she was sitting on a haystack, positively beaming a smile as she watched them approach, and she bounce on her feet as Dean and Castiel entered, holding hands with Sam behind them.

"I was getting bored here, but I'm glad you finally got here. And it seems you two finally confessed Deanette, and Castiel! My gosh, I was right in you two making a match perfect for heaven." Shana said as she began jumping like a kid.

"I don't know if heaven agrees, but we're happy." Castiel said with a tilt of his head, looking upwards.

"And I want my original body back!" Dean said, and Shana frowned.

"What?! But I would think you'd wanna stay a girl now that you see how pleasurable it is." Shana said with a pout, and Sam coughed while Dean groaned.

"While, yes it was amazing, I'd like to be a guy again. No matter what, I'll still love Castiel, but I'd like to be a guy again. …I really don't wanna deal with those cramps again." Dean said, waving her arms, and Shana laughed.

"Ah yes, that 'once a month pain' that always happens. You could still have the body, but I could make it where you don't have to worry about the cramps but removing it from your body. I am a trickster after all." Shana said, and Dean blushed as she tried to think about how to let her know what she was thinking without scaring Sam more than he was.

"Shana…just-*sigh*" Dean groaned as she tried to think what to say, but Shana smile sweetly.

"It's alright, I know what you mean. You don't wanna be a girl because you don't care what anyone thinks about you and Cas being together, and you want to try 'certain things' as a boy because it's your natural body. I understand, so I'll return you to normal, especially since I had a ton of fun with this!" Shana said and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly Dean felt dizzy, and held her head as things spun, and Castiel caught him as Sam jumped a bit.

"Whoa, Dean you're a guy again." Sam said, smiling at Dean looked at himself, looking like he once did, his hair normal, his body normal, and he grinned.

"Thank god! Hey Shana-what?" Dean stopped as he noticed she was gone, and he rose a brow.

"Looks like she left." Castiel observed, and Dean shrugged.

"Seems like it, let's go Cas, Sam." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder, and waved Sam to follow him.

"Hey Cas, you have shotgun." Dean said, and Sam jerked back in surprise.

"What? Dean, I always have shotgun!" Sam complained, and Dean shrugged with a smug smirk.

"Hey, it's my car; and Castiel is my lover. He gets shotgun." Dean finalized, and Sam groaned as he got in the backseat.

"Sorry Sam, I don't mean to take your spot." Castiel said as he got in the passenger seat, and Sam waved it off.

"Nah, don't worry about it dude. I'm just glad you and Dan finally got together, the sexual tension was unbearable." Sam said, and Dean shifted a bit, while Castiel squinted with a tilt.

"Sexual tension?" he repeated, and Dean looked at Sam in the rear-view mirror as he started the impala.

"Was it that bad?" Dean asked, and Sam snickered.

"Dean, I could've cut it with a knife." Sam said, and Dean glared at him.

"Shut up Sammy." He said and Sam laughed as he leaned against the back seat.

"What is Sexual Tension exactly?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean who blushed a little.

It was gonna be a long ride, but that didn't bother Dean anymore. He had Castiel with him, they were together, finally after so long of worrying how things would end up, they were together. Sam was happy for his brother finally having the love of his life with him, and he wouldn't have things any other way. While they knew trials were ahead, demons and angel's trying to use the other against the other, they knew they would overcome anything as long as they were together. Dean and Castiel smiled at one another as they continued down the road with Sam in the back looking up more cases, and Sam smiled.

"Hey, found one with some local kids disappearing. Think it's a case?" Sam asked with a smile, and Dean smirked.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel, who nodded.

"Let's see what we can do." Castiel said, and Dean nodded as he sped down the highway, heading after the next case.

 **Okay, so there you have it. My first Supernatural fanfic, and it's Destiel. I've recently gotten into Supernatural, and I'm already at either season 6 or 7, but I can't remember at the moment. Anyways, originally I was going to add where Dean and Castiel have intercourse as both males, but figured I had done enough with Fem!Dean and Castiel, so I figured that was enough. Anyways, I'm in love with the show, so much that I had to make a fanfic of Castiel and Dean, there is obviously** **something forming between the two. This also has a bit on Wincest if you look really hard, but I grew out of that pairing. Originally I was going to add it, but decided against it because I didn't want anything like that to happen yet in my fanfic. My fiance suggested I do one where Dean decide's to stay as a girl and continue it from there where Dean, Sam, and Castiel face troubles of a female Dean, and Dean being used by Angel's and Demon's to try and killed Castiel, but that would've been WAY too long so I said no.**

 **Well, hope ya'll enjoyed the fanfic, hope it was nice! ^^ Please be nice with review's as well, this is my first SPN fanfic.**


End file.
